Keep Holding On
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: RENAMED WAS SOPHIA COLLIER! Will be co-writing with xRachelxBrowniex, please check out her fan fictions they're awesome. This story contains mention of self harm and suicide. Please read and review for us as it helps us out loads. XD Main characters: Sophia, Jeff, Dixie, Holby Staff present- 2014 and Sophia's bullies.
1. How it all began

**So guys for this Fan Fiction I will be co-writing with xRachelxBrowniex. Also I will warn you as this fan fiction does contain mention of self harm ECT. Please read and review. **

**Katie. Xx**

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

_I had set up the video on the stand in front of me. The pills and shaver blade on my bed side table. I hit record and begin my video for Dad to find when I'm gone._

**End of POV**

Sophia Collier, 15 years old and Jeff's daughter. She was always known as strong and big hearted by her parents and John, her brother. But here she was sitting on her bed. Destroyed by some of her so called friends.

Sophia nervously hit the recording button on her camcorder; she had mascara stains under her eyes. "Mum and Dad. By the time you watch this I'll be gone. She started. Two months ago when I started Holby High School, I became a target of bullying. The injuries I had sustained, you know... the head injury, burns, broken bones. They were no accident. Then i met this boy at school, he was in the year above. We got together and my world seemed fine but then of course at the party I went to last night, he took me upstairs and did some unthinkable things. I think that, well, what I'm trying to say is good bye and please take care of John." Sophia spoke before hitting the stop button and breaking down into tears.

She picked up the blade that was next to her and cut into her wrist several times, the feeling making her more faint each time. After she stopped she went for the pills but couldn't bring herself to take them. Instead she just took the razor and attacked her other arm. Next thing that happened was darkness. SHE HAD CUT TOO DEEP TOO MANY TIMES.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this rather unusual start to a fan fiction. Next chapter will be set months ago when Sophia moved into her Dad's house and starts at Holby High! As always please read and review.**


	2. A new start

**Hey Guys! xRachelxBrowniex here! I really hope you enjoy this FanFiction! Please R&R and tell us what you think.**

**Rachel :) xx**

**[2 Month's Earlier – Sophia's P.O.V]**

I sat in the back of evil Uncle Alan's car, staring out of the window as we passed through the different streets of Holby. Mum was in the front and me and John were in the back. I put my headphones in for the journey and I managed to get lost in my thoughts while we drove so it felt like no time at all until we arrived.  
Not long later we turned into Dad's road. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and unbuckled my seatbelt as we pulled up the driveway. Once we had stopped I opened up the backdoor and stepped out. John got out of the other side while our mum opened up the boot so we could grab our suitcases.  
Once we had got them all out of the boot, we headed up to the front door and rung the doorbell. Not long later it opened revealing my dad with a massive smile on his face. We were finally moving in with him and didn't have to suffer with our Uncle anymore. Mum put the bags in the corridor and Dad took us up to our rooms.  
"Right…John, your room is first on the left and Sophia, yours is the first on the right." He said happily.  
"We know Dad. We were always staying with you and had these rooms remember?" I reminded him.  
"I know…but now they're permanently yours." He said.

The first thing I did was head back downstairs and grab my bags. I dragged them up the stairs and into my room. I put my suitcase on the bed and opened it up. I took out my clothes and hung them up in the wardrobe neatly.  
Then I grabbed my electronics and stationary and put them on my desk. I put up a few of my posters on the wall and my name on the outside of my bedroom door.  
Once I had fully unpacked I headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Mum and Dad both were.  
"Where's evil Uncle Alan? I never thought he would miss one of Dad's amazing millionaire shortbread slices." I said. Dad instantly laughed at the fact I called Alan evil. Always have, always will.  
"He had to go. He starts work in 1 hour. But he did take some slices with him." Mum clarified.  
I nodded before picking up a slice and shoving it in my mouth.  
"Have you got your school uniform ready for tomorrow?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
"Yep!" I answered. "And I put all away neatly with no creases. Just how you like it." I added.  
"Good. I don't want you going for your first day at Holby High School with creased uniform." She replied.  
"I know." I said, looking at Dad who giggled silently.  
Whatever the occasion, Mum would always make sure we looked posh.

I went back upstairs and messed around on my laptop before dinner. We had Pasta Bake and surprisingly…Dad made it!  
After dinner we all sat down in the lounge and watched 'Grown Ups 2'.  
Once the film had finished me and John said goodbye to Mum and Alan who were going back to London and then we went up to bed, Dixie and Dad followed not long later.

**[The Next Day]**

I woke up to my alarm. It was 6:30am. I dragged myself out of bed and got myself ready. I wanted to look respectable for my first day and couldn't wait to meet new people. My old school was really friendly and I hoped that this one would be too.

Once I was changed, I headed downstairs to find everyone else was already up and eating breakfast.  
"Morning honey." Dixie spoke, passing me a bowl of cereal.  
"Morning Dixie. Morning Dad. Morning John." I said before taking a seat and digging in to my cereal.  
"Sleep well?" Dad asked.  
"Yes thank you." I replied.

Once we had eaten we all finished getting ready before heading out of the door and to the car. It only took us 10 minutes to drive to the school and when we arrived I looked out of the car window to see the school. It was rather big. Much bigger than my old school. There were kids pouring through the gates and running over to their friends.  
We pulled up outside of the school and Dixie and Dad turned to me.  
"Right darling. I hope you have an amazing first day!" Dixie said.  
I gave her the best smile I could, trying to act confident. But inside, I was petrified.  
I took a deep breath before opening the car door.  
"Princess, you will be fine. Just enjoy yourself." Dad reassured me.  
"Ok. See you later." I said.  
"I'll pick you up after school." Dixie said.  
I nodded before shutting the door and heading towards the gates.  
This was going to be the start of whole new chapter of my life.

**Thanks for reading. Be sure to tell us what you think of the story so far and tell us any idea's you have! :) xx **


	3. Holby High Day 1

**Wow, who likes xRachelxBrowniex and my fan Fiction? Anyway here is the next chapter by me CasualtyFanForever81! This is also Sophia's POV**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Walking through the gates I can't help but feel ever so nervous. John and I are heading down towards the big Victorian style school when John talks to me.

"You ok sis?" he asks me,

"No, not really I am really nervous." I informed him.

He turned to face me and held my face.

"Well, you know I won't be able to help you this time as seen as I got us kicked out of our last school for attacking your bullies." John warned me.

We carried on the short distance to the head teacher's office where Mr Halls was waiting.

"Ah, you must be John and Sophia Collier." Mr Halls spoke shaking our hands.

"Right, Sophia, you're in year 10 right?" He asked me.

I looked at him before shyly replying; "Yeah."

"So John you're in year 12?" he then asked John.

"Yes, I am." John replied.

"So we have your timetables here and also I would like you to meet Jessica Saunders and Peter Carmichael, they are going to be your mentors. Jessica is in your classes Sophia and same for you John, but with Peter." Mr Halls explained to them both.

The day had gone rather quickly and I had made a few friends, I knew that Dixie was coming to pick me up as she was the boss of Dad so it was more convenient to do it that way or they'd both lose their Jobs.

"Bye Sophia, see you tomorrow." Was all Sophia could hear from the chorus of her friends!

Lisa, she was Jessica's Twin sister and she had helped me settle down and feel normal. Although one girl in our group, Karla, slightly freaked me out, all she seemed to do in the same lessons as me was stare. Why would you just stare at a new person, who you don't even know? I will now keep my wits about it for my safety.

I spot John in the distance and go up to him. He is also with friends one of whom was holding his hands and flirting with him.

"Hey sis. Waiting for Dixie?" John bluntly asked.

"Yeah, shall I tell Dixie your with friends and will be home by six?" I asked him noticing he didn't want to go to the hospital.

"That'll be great. Oh and this is my girlfriend Suzie, and my friends David, Shaun and Pete." He informed me, as he pointed to each person in the group.

"Where shall I say you are if Dad asks?" I reply stating the fact.

"Well, I'm going to Shaun's house, Pete bet a tenner that I won't beat Shaun on a game of Fifa." He replied.

What an idiot. I thought to myself knowing that betting is a mugs game. I waited another two minutes before Dixie pulled up in the car.

"Hey Darling, how was school today?" Dixie asked me.

"It was great; John's gone to his mate's house." I replied to her.

"Ok, well we better get back before Norman bores your dad to death on facts." Dixie spoke starting the engine back up. The journey back to the ED went quickly; Dixie and I had fun singing to loads of Abba tunes like Mama Mia and Dancing Queen.

Arriving at the Ambulance Station I opened the door and ran to the staffroom area to find Dad, I was so excited to tell him about everything that I did. When I got there though he wasn't 'he's on a shout.' I thought to myself.

I had decided to spend my time working on the four pieces of homework which were for English, maths, drama and art. It had been ten minutes since I arrived when I heard an Ambulance pull up into the bay. I stood up and recognised it to be Dad with Big Mac. I left my books where they were and ran to my dad, jumping into his arms where he spun me around like he used to when I was little.

"How was your day princess?" he asked me whilst placing me back on the ground.

"It was great, I have made some new friends and I had drama and art." I told him little as I knew we were going home now.

I ran back to the room where I had been waiting for Dad and packed away all my books in my bag. Before heading over to Dixie's car and climbing into the back.

The drive back went really quickly and I was soon home. I went upstairs to get out of my uniform as I didn't want creases in it for tomorrow. I then grabbed my Ipad and switched it on to see ten notifications for Facebook I opened up the app, accepting all the requests and checked my messages. I read each one, several times before breaking down.

**Lisa Harris**

_She's such a dirty little freak_

**Jessica Harris**

_I can't believe I'm her friend #freakforlife._

**Karla Peters**

_Look her n this pic tlk bout slag #killyourself_

I was confused inside my head. What had I done wrong? What did I do to them? Why me?

Ten minutes of being in my room Dixie came in,

"Darling what's wrong?" asked Dixie rather concerned as to why Sophia was crying.

"I'm fine; just miss my friends Juliette and Sam." I lied but she believed me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading as usual please review.**


	4. Holby High Day 2

**Hey Guys! So…last chapter was AMAZING! I hope you are all enjoying it so far (I know I am). Also, please give us your opinions on this story as we would love to hear them!**

**Rachel :) xx**

* * *

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

I woke up to yet again, my alarm. It was only going to be my second day at Holby High and I was already dreading it. John didn't care if I had bullies…he wouldn't help me. Not after the last time anyway. I can't stand up to them; it will just make things worse. Plus…I'm not that confident. Then there's Dixie and Dad. No…they're too busy with work that they wouldn't have time to deal with my problems.  
I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. I lingered in my room for as long as I could until I was called down for breakfast.  
I slowly traipse downstairs and into the kitchen. I could see an empty seat with a plate of toast on the table next to it. I perched in the chair and took a few bites before walking straight back out of the room again and into the hallway to put my shoes on.  
"Sophia Collier! Get back here now and finish your breakfast!" Dixie ordered.  
"NO!" I yelled back.  
I heard loud, angry footsteps getting closer to me but I only looked over my shoulder when I felt the presence of someone stood behind me. I turned around to face a displeased Dixie.  
"What!?" I argued.  
"Don't give me that attitude young lady. All I want is for you to come back into the kitchen and finish your breakfast." Dixie replied sternly.  
"I said, I'm not hungry!" I spoke, raising my voice as I was starting to get rather frustrated that she wouldn't leave me alone.  
"Fine! Go hungry, but you can't leave until were all ready so you're just going to have to wait." She declared, before turning back to the kitchen. I stormed off upstairs and to my laptop to kill some time before we left.  
I logged on to my Facebook to find I had 4 new messages.

**Jessica Harris:  
**_Hey squirt. Hope you're ready for today. I have some interesting plans for you! _

**Lisa Harris:  
**_Oh My God! Jess just told me her plans. You're gonna wish you had never lived!_

**Karla Peters (2):  
**_Piece of advice. Go kill urself! Everyone hates you!_

_I hope u realise I'm gonna make ur life a livin' hell! _

I sat there frozen, looking at the messages on my screen. I suddenly slammed my laptop shut when I heard someone knock on my door.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Time to go." I heard John say from the other side of the door.  
"Coming!" I shouted, so he could hear me. I turned off my laptop, took my phone off charge and put it in my blazer before grabbing my bag and heading towards the front door.

We arrived at the school 15 minutes later. John jumped out the moment we arrived and through the school gates to his friends.  
I grabbed my bag and slowly got out of the car.  
"Have a good day sweetheart." Dad said kindly, blowing me a kiss.  
"You too dad." I replied, blowing him a kiss back.  
"Have fun darling." Dixie said. I ignored her and slammed the car door shut before slowly walking through the school gates, unaware of what was going to happen during the day.

**[Jeff's P.O.V]**

"Has she got a problem with you or something? Cause she didn't seem to happy with you." I asked.  
"I don't know. She's been in a mood all morning." Dixie replied.

We arrived at the hospital and made our way to the ambulance station rather quickly as we were running a little late. We grabbed what we needed and were quickly out on shouts.

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

I was sat in English, nervously awaiting lunchtime. They hadn't done anything to me yet and I prayed that it would stay that way. Every lesson, Karla would stare at me whereas Jessica and Lisa would look at me before laughing and whispering in each other's ears.  
I couldn't focus on my work at all as I was too scared, thinking about all of the possible things they could do to me and the outcome after they do what they want to do.  
I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the ringing of the bell. _Great, I thought to myself, obviously sarcastically. Lunchtime._  
I quickly piled everything into my bag before rushing out of the classroom door. I found a quiet part of the canteen and sat down before eating my lunch. I was extremely paranoid that they were going to do something to me but eventually relaxed after 10 minutes when I hadn't seen them enter the canteen.  
I got up after finishing my food and decided to head to the library to make a start on my English Homework as I had nothing else to do. I stopped off at my locker to put some of my unwanted things from my bag away. Just as I shut my locker, I turned around to see Karla, Jessica and Lisa surrounding me, with a few of their friends behind them.  
"Thought you could get away from us, did you?!" Karla said in a rather intimidating voice.  
"N-N-No…" I stuttered.  
"Well…I think you're lying!" Karla said. "…And liars deserve to be punished!" Jessica declared.  
They huddled in a little circle and I could hear the odd whispers. All of a sudden Lisa turned around and punched me right in the eye. _Well, I'm gonna end up with a black eye, I thought. _

They all started laughing and I just pushed through them and ran off to the toilets. I stayed there until my lesson and didn't do much work for the rest of the day.  
Once the school day was over, I made a dash for the toilets. I ran over to the mirror to see the area around my eye was bruising already. How am I going to hide a black eye from John, Dixie and Dad?  
I applied foundation and concealer, hoping it would cover my bruise.  
Why did they do this to me?  
What did I do to them to deserve this?  
Why can't school be simple and life be easy?  
I hate life and life hates me!

Once I left the school I walked straight home. John was again…going out with his friends (and girlfriend) and Dixie and Dad were still working.  
Once I had arrived home, I went straight to my laptop and logged on to Facebook so I could chat with all of my friends from my previous school.  
Before I had the chance to, I noticed I had 2 new messages.  
I opened them up and felt sadness and anger build up inside of me.

**Karla Peters:  
**_Seriously, GO KILL YOURSELF! Everyone hates you! You are a worthless slut with no life and no friends. What's the point in living?_

**Jessica Harris:  
**_#KillYourself_

I slammed the laptop shut and ran into the bathroom. I frantically searched the room before seeing the razor on the windowsill. I picked it up and its blades shone in the light.  
I sat on the edge of the bath and slowly lowered it towards my skin.

* * *

**Dun Dun Daaaaa! Will Sophia have the guts to do it? Will Karla, Jessica and Lisa continue to make her life a living hell? Find out soon! **

**Rachel xx**


	5. Holby High Day 3

**Wow 73 views so far! What a dramatic climax that was. Anyway, here is the next chapter just for you guys and can you please, please, please leave us your opinions on the chapters and how we can improve!**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**[Dixie's POV]**

It is coming onto 7:30 and Sophia has still not come out of her room I place the four plates of beans on toast on the table before calling the boys in.

"MMMM, this smells lovely princess." Spoke Jeff his mouth slightly drawling.

"Well you two eat I'll go and get Sophia." I replied before heading upstairs.

I had a feeling something wasn't right because it's not like Sophia to completely ignore me, especially after yesterday. I open the door to find her still fast asleep with the curtains shut.

**[Sophia's POV]**

I wake up and look in the mirror. How the hell am I gonna cover this up? I knew it didn't matter yesterday because they didn't see my eye as the foundation and concealer did a better job yesterday. I placed my hand gently on the dark purple bruise and pain hit it. I bite on my hand to stop myself yelling in pain before climbing back into bed pretending to be asleep.

"Sophia, darling, time to get up." Dixie spoke.

I sat up in bed forgetting about my black eye.

"Jeff! Get up here!" Dixie shouted slightly shocked. After a minute Jeff and John had come up the stairs.

"Darling what happened?" Jeff asked me holding my hand slightly concerned.

"I hit my eye yesterday when I tripped and caught it on the fridge." I lied yet again through my teeth.

"Right, Dixie. Ring Sophia's school, tell them she won't be in till tomorrow as she is ill then we'll drop John off and get her checked at the ED." Dad spoke,

"No, Dad I'm fine." I insisted but dad wasn't having it.

"Sophia, just do as your told for once." He replied, I sighed.

After 10 minutes we all pulled up at the ED and walked in up to reception. I hide my head into dad's chest as we walk into the ED. When we reach reception I hear dad talking.

"Here Louise, its Sophia." He stated.

Louise is like my second mum as she is always talking to me. "Right, I'll just get someone, Sophia come and wait around her for a bit." She asked me, I slowly headed around trying to cover my face with my hair.

"Thanks Louise, I'll see you tonight sweetheart." Spoke Dixie and Jeff almost in sync. I knew they would have to get off to work so I just let them go.

"Louise you got someone for me?" asked Lily walking in from cubicles. "Someone nice if you don't mind, I've had enough of treating tramps and drunks." She finished.

"Erm, well Sophia needs a doctor for her eye injury." Spoke Louise, looking at me.

"Sure, your Jeff's daughter right?" she asked me as we walked to cubicles.

"Yeah, I looked to the floor and remembered that I had cut my arms last night therefore I pulled my hoodie over my arms.

When I was taken to cubicles Lily decided to go in cubicle twelve as it was nearest to the eye room so that Lily wouldn't have to go far to check my eye isn't damaged. A nurse came in by the name of Rita and said she wanted to attach some fluids before they checked my eye. I pulled my arms away when she went to pull them up and that's when suspicion aroused.

"Sophia, let Rita do what she has to." Lily spoke slightly annoyed.

I shrugged and obeyed hoping to god that she didn't role up my left arm sleeve, which she didn't. "I don't like needles." I informed them.

Lily told me to face the other way that is when Rita attached the fluids. Max came in with a wheelchair and I climbed in as we went to the room. Inside there was two chairs, a table and the machine. I sat directly opposite.

"Right, this may sting a bit, she spoke as she inserted a yellow coloured dye, and it'll tell us if the eye has been damaged from your fall." Lily spoke.

After five whole minutes I was back in cubicles being discharged. I picked up my bag and decided I was going into school as it was only 12:30pm and I wouldn't have to face Karla, Jessica or Lisa as they aren't in my classes on a Wednesday afternoon.

Entering the gates, I realised something bad was going to happen, I entered my maths class and sat down not caring that everyone was staring at me because of my black eye, the teacher continues talking and before long that lesson is over, I gather up my books and then head into English, unaware that Karla is in there waiting.

As I enter, I spot Karla, rummaging through my things that are in my locker that was locked. "Karla what the heck do you think you're doing?" I ask rather loudly,

"Oh sorry Sophia, wrong locker." she replied before walking out smiling at me, she had done something and I would find out later. The last lesson went rather quickly and the final bell rang.

I decided rather than jumping on the bus that I would walk home and go through the fields near to where Dixie and Dad are. As I entered the fields I hadn't spotted Karla, Jessica and Lisa with a group of friends all hiding in the crops around. I stopped at the sound of feet crunching around me, when I spotted the girls. Thinking quickly I started to run but their friends were faster and pinned me down. I was stuffed. The girls not holding my down all lit cigarettes and started smoking, two minutes later I felt my sleeve arms being rolled up.

"Oh, look guys. She is a depressed freak too!" Lisa spoke laughing.

"Ha ha. Did mummy not believe you?" Jessica tormented before being the first to stump out her cigarette, she rolled up my shirt and left the cigarette burning on my stomach till I was screaming. When she stopped, she used her scarf to cover my mouth whilst the others all put them out on me in various places like my stomach, chest and upper legs.

"Jamie, the slut is all yours now." Karla spoke before she spat on me and walked off. The slightly taller boy came over and helped me up.

* * *

**UH OH! What's going to happen next? Well you'll find out tomorrow. Thanks for reading it is appreciated.**

**Katie xx**


	6. Holby High Day 4

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

I was lucky Jamie didn't do anything to me. Just helped me up and let me go. Though I was scared when he let me go as he threatened me. Said things like: 'Next time…you won't be so lucky.'  
I can't avoid him! He goes to my school!

**[Dixie's P.O.V]**

I paced up and down the hallway, constantly checking my phone. Sophia should have come back by now…surely.  
What if something's happened?  
I let her go back to school with a head injury!  
I know…I'll phone the school and ask if she's still there. Damn! No credit. House phone. The school's line is engaged! Seriously!?  
I walked into the lounge to look out the window but heard the back door slam. I quickly went through to the kitchen to see Sophia. She was taking things out of her school bag.  
"Have a good afternoon?" I asked.  
She just nodded before putting her lunch box on the side and heading out of the room.  
I left her alone for a little while before going up to check on her.

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

I was surfing through my Facebook when I came across a page that virtually everyone I knew had liked. When I clicked on it and took a closer look I wanted to punch the screen. The page was called: 'I hate Sophia Collier'.  
I was going to take a closer look at the page but I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I didn't bother responding as I really wasn't in the mood.  
"Well…I'm coming in." I could hear Dixie say before slowly opening the door. I turned around to see her walking in, staring at me. I was only sat at my desk. How interesting…not!  
"What you doing?" Dixie asked, perching on the end of my bed.  
"English Homework. Why?" I replied.  
"Just wondered." She answered.  
There was an awkward silence between the two of us so I turned back to my laptop to continue with my homework.  
"Why were you late home?" Dixie questioned curiously.  
"Why? Does there have to be a reason?" I questioned. Why couldn't Dixie just leave me alone for once in my life!?  
"Well…Yes. There does have to be a reason." She answered, a little more sternly.  
"…I was talking to a teacher…" I muttered.  
"Sorry?! I didn't hear you." She said, raising her voice. I could tell Dixie was getting annoyed now.  
"I said…I was talking to a teacher!" I yelled.  
"Alright! May I ask why?" She asked.  
"She just wanted to talk to me…" I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear me.  
"Why?" She questioned sternly.  
"Because my grades are slipping!" I yelled.  
"WHAT!? JEFF! GET UP HERE NOW!" She shouted.  
Well…crap. I'm in just a bit of trouble. Actually…make that a lot.

Dad came running in the room, thinking something was wrong…which it was, but I think he thought someone one was injured or I had another bruise or something. When he came in and saw the two of us stood there he paused.  
"What's going on?" He asked, out of breath from his run up the stairs.  
"Ask your daughter!" Dixie said sternly, turning to me.  
"Well!?" He asked, also getting rather stern with me.  
"…I…I…" I stuttered. Oh, what's the point. Dixie will only tell dad anyway.  
"My grades are slipping!" I yelled before shoving them both out of my bedroom door and slamming it shut. I pulled my drawers in front of my door so they couldn't get in and slouched down onto my bed. I went into my bedside table and pulled out my razor.  
I could hear movement outside of my room. I knew it was Dad and Dixie attempting to get in my room. There were probably annoyed I forced them out of my room but worried that they now, couldn't get in. I didn't care.  
I kept trying to do it, but I couldn't. Too much was happening around me. Everything was happening. I wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to stop. The next thing I knew, I had blood dripping off my wrist. I had cut it several times. They weren't deep but they were bleeding. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks, anger and sadness building up inside of me, heating up by the minute.  
My anger increased. I started throwing things across my room, messing everything up. After about a minute…my bedroom looked like a rubbish dump. Things were thrown all over the floor, there was several smashed photo frames. One of Me, John, Dixie and Dad and the others of my friends that I at least did have. They would have all seen the page by now.  
I picked up the razor blade and was about to use it again when the door suddenly burst open!

* * *

**Hey Guys! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. What will happen next? Find out tomorrow. **

**Rachel :) xx**


	7. Facebook Status'

**Here's the next chapter and I can't believe the amount of views that we have so far!**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**[Sophia's POV]**

The door opened with a terrible force and my chest of drawers were now lying, front facing the floor. I shove the razor quickly in my draw and put a jumper on because it is slightly chilly.

"Thanks John." Dixie spoke before he nodded and headed back to his room.

"Well?!" asked Dad now more annoyed and angry compared to last time.

"Well what !?" I asked shouting back, swearing too under my breath as I had nearly been caught .

"Why Sophia, why chuck us out and why all the mess?" Dixie spoke a bit calmer than Dad.

"It's nothing ok! Just stress from coursework then you coming up and asking me. That's why I was talking to my teacher. My grades are falling." I replied, first angry then calming down.

Dad came up to me and took both my hands and pulling them so I was standing up, before he pulled me into a hug. I let the tears fall. Dixie leaves the room to give us some time alone, I hear the door creak and John enters.

"Well? You're struggling right?" He asked me, 'Damn it.' I thought to myself 'I'll have to play this one out'.

"Yeah, I don't get Maths or English the work is confusing me." I replied hoping that this would get everyone off my back afterwards.

"Right, any homework, I will help you with it." John replied rather sternly before wandering off, presumably his room. Dad soon left to cook dinner so I switched on my laptop and opened up emails before typing...

_**To: **__ .uk_

_**Subject:**__ Hello_

_Hi mum, _

_It's lovely at Holby High and everything is going well. I made loads of friends... Well some. You'll probably find out from Dad that my grades are slipping, don't worry though because John is going to help me. I love you and miss you loads._

_Your dearest Sophia xxx_

I clicked the send button then loaded up the previous page that had made me so upset before. I scrolled through all the comments.

**Karla Peters**

_HA! HA! #SuchAGenious __43 Likes_

**Jessica Harris**

*link to picture*

_Look at the freak in the zoo where she belongs XD __72 Likes_

**Harry Johnson**

_EW! And to think I sit next 2 a freak in my English. __27 Likes_

Two comments had caught my eye;

**Jamie Roberts**

_You guys are just sick in the head! What has she done to you? It isn't funny, you guys are just weak that you can't say it to her face, you are also weak for eleven of you attacking her when she was on her own and spitting when walking away. You guys should #RotInHell._

**Karla Peters**

_Wht Jamie! U r supposd 2 b on our side?!_

**Jessica Harris**

_Jamie Roberts! You are well and truly dumped to be with that FREAK Sophia Collier_

I didn't understand. Last time I saw Jamie, he told me I was lucky and that it would be worse next time. Maybe he is just playing nice for no reason.

**Lucy James**

_Dear all of you bullying Sophia Collier and saying mean things about her mum, I have known Sophia since we where babies and know alot more about her than you! She is kind, gentle and honest to her friends. She is new to your school and that is because her mum left her and her brother John to go and shag another bloke. Her Dad is having a hard time at work because he partners has been suspended from work for 3 weeks. She has people always harassing her from her old school and I know how she feels. #BackOffOrElse_

**Jessica Harris**

_Dear Douchy Lucy, Go back to loserville and take that SKANK Sophia with you. And, Sophia Collier. I have a message from our form tutor; Miss Wiszk wants to see you. Something about why you wasn't in half of the day. (That's not a trick either; she really is annoyed about it!)_

I couldn't believe it, I had forgotten to tell my teacher I was back and Lucy was on my side. I was going to text her later and ask if she wants to hang out in two days, Saturday to be exact.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after please review and thanks to Sarah4Steve for reviewing every chapter since I asked for your comments.**

**Katie xxx**


	8. Peace and Quiet

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

The next day I quickly got ready before heading to school. I wanted to get there early to avoid Jess and everyone else who hated me. I also wanted to talk to my form tutor to explain why I wasn't in school the other day.  
I quickly arrived at school and practically ran through the gates. I stopped off at my locker to grab some of my books before heading to my form room.  
I knocked on the door before entering. My form tutor was sat at her desk on her computer but looked up to see me stood there awkwardly.  
"You got the message from Jessica then?" She asked, knowing the answer. It was obvious she was just trying to make sure.  
"Yes." I replied simply.  
"So…where were you the other day?" She questioned sternly, giving me the evils.  
"I was at the hospital. My dad was so worried he must have forgotten to phone the school. I thought he had but obviously he didn't." I explained.  
"Why were you at the hospital?" She asked.  
"Head injury…" I answered quietly.  
"I see. Do you have proof of that or will I have to phone your parents?" She asked, still not fully believing me. I pulled back my fringe to reveal my bruise which was much better than it was but, a bruise is a bruise.  
"How did it happen?" She questioned, sounding concerned rather than strict now.  
"Got in a fight with my brother…" I lied, giving a fake giggle at the end as if the story was quite funny.  
"Well…I suppose that's what siblings do to each other." She declared.  
"Yeah…" I said, breathing a quiet sigh of relief that she believed my lie. I took a seat at my desk and read a book until form time.  
When everyone came in I kept on reading my book so I didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. I stayed that way until everyone was sat down and Miss Wiszk had started talking.

Lunch time came and I had been left alone by people. It was an amazing feeling to feel, almost…free! Had those Facebook messages finally knocked some sense into them? God, I hoped so.  
I got through the rest of the day, bully free. It was the best day I'd had at this school since I started and finally, it was Friday. When the bell signalling the end of the day echoed the halls of the school, I grabbed my stuff and headed home. I was so happy that nothing had happened.

I made my way to my street and along the road. I strolled up my driveway and walked into the house.  
"I'm home!" I shouted, making sure Dad and Dixie could hear me.  
"Hey sweetie, did you have a good day?" Dixie asked pulling me into a hug.  
I was in such a good mood that I didn't refuse. I actually enjoyed her hug for once.  
"Yes! It was amazing!" I said before pulling out of the hug and heading upstairs.  
I sat down at my desk and started my homework. I completed Math and Religious Studies before I was called down for dinner.  
I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. When I walked in I noticed John wasn't there.  
"Where's john?" I asked curiously, taking a seat at the table.  
"Where do you think?" Dad replied.  
"Friends…" I sighed.  
"He spends too much time with them. We never spend time as a family anymore." Dad explained.  
"We should have a family night, like every Friday. How does that sound?" I said smiling.  
"That's a good idea. We'll start next week." He declared.

We all sat down and ate dinner which was Spaghetti Bolognese. I quickly finished the plate and headed off back to my room to do my ICT homework.  
Once I was homework free I watched some random videos on YouTube before logging onto Facebook. I had one new message.

**Jessica Harris  
**_we laid off you to today when we found out why you weren't in school the other day. Seemed fair to give you a little break. Don't worry though; we have some big plans for you tomorrow. Meet me at the Bike Shed 8:20 on the dot! Or else!_

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry you've had to wait a few day's for this chapter. I have been extremely busy with school and everything as I'm in Year 10 so am doing my GCSE's. I've also been feeling rather depressed lately and haven't really been in a writing mood but I'm feeling better now.  
What do you reckon will happen? Will Sophia go to meet them? Find out soon! Thanks also for the 247 views of this story WOW!  
Also, give us your thoughts on what you think of the story so far as we'd love to know.**

**Rachel :) xx **


	9. Not again

**Jessica Harris  
**_we laid off you to today when we found out why you weren't in school the other day. Seemed fair to give you a little break. Don't worry though; we have some big plans for you tomorrow. Meet me at the Bike Shed 8:20 on the dot! Or else!_

The message stuck in my head like a brick. I knew that I wouldn't get away with this because it always gets worse if I avoid them, hence the black eye I got. I decided that I would ignore the message and wait till tomorrow. I headed downstairs where dad was sticking on my favourite film at the moment, Frozen, and Dixie was in the kitchen making popcorn.

*Let it go song playing in background*

The room became rather dark now and I began to feel more relaxed. All of a sudden a smash was heard and I headed to the direction where glass was all over the floor, that's when the brick came in and hit me on the side of my face. I let out a small scream before feeling the side of my face where blood was now trickling down it.

**[Dixie's POV]**

It had been two minutes since Sophia had gone out to the kitchen when we heard Sophia scream. Jeff jumped up first and headed out there.

"DIX, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I heard him shout; I picked up the phone and dialled the dreaded numbers.

Apon entering the kitchen I found a brick near the door with a note wrapped around it. I used my cardigan sleeves to open the note and read what was on it; _Dixie, John is in trouble. CA12 5JT_ the note had no signature, but she didn't believe the note considering John walked in the house just as she had read it.

"Dad, Dixie, Sophia! Are you ok?" He asked.

I looked at him before directing him to the kitchen. "Sophia! Oh god" John spoke before sitting next to his sister on the floor holding her hand.

**[End of POV]**

Jeff had jumped into his paramedic mode and was supporting Sophia's head as she had fallen unconscious and hit the ground rather hard.

"Dix, how longs is that ambulance gonna be?" Jeff asked while feeling for a pulse.

"I'll call the ED, and get a doctor on bike here, it'll be quicker." Dixie replied before picking up the phone.

"Hey Lily, its Dixie. There is a paramedic outside on a bike; we need a doctor at my place." Dixie Instructed.

After a few mhmh's and ok's Dixie replied; "Thanks Lily I'll see you in two minutes."

Jeff stayed where he was and didn't move an inch. After two minutes sirens could be heard and Dixie went to get the door, it was Lily and the Ambulance crew (at last).

"How is she?" asked Lily entering the kitchen.

**Holby ED**

"Lily who have we got?" asked Ethan following Lily into Resus

"Sophia Collier, 15 years old, brick to the head and small lacerations to arms after windows smash. Jeff and Dixie are talking with Mac. Her GCS is normal same with Obs, unconscious from arrival on scene till we arrived here. She is also slightly confused."

The team stopped the trolley next to the bed. "On my count." Spoke the Paramedic. "One. Two. Three."

"Right, we do this by the book, I want a blood count, Full ABC's, CT head and neck." Ethan spoke. To this the team got to work.

**Outside the Bay**

Jeff and Dixie are having a heated argument with Mac when John stops them.

"Dixie, Dad. Please! Stop arguing it's not his fault, it's the scum that threw a brick at her." John replied before heading inside.

"You know Jeff, he is right. We shouldn't be arguing and check on Sophia, this will not help her." The two of them went inside.

* * *

**Well, guys. I wasn't too sure about this chapter but what is your opinion. Sorry I haven't updated for a while had a health scare that I have been recovering from.**

**Katie xx**


	10. Promises

**Hey Guys! So…before you start reading, I just want to say that updates may be slower than they used to be as both me and Katie are busy with College and School e.c.t. Just so you know!  
Thanks for all of the support so far! We really appreciate it! **

**Rachel :) xx**

**Review Responses:**

**cooper1eddie2****chapter 9 . May 8**

**Worth the wait look forward to more = Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story so far!**

* * *

**[John's P.O.V] **

Dad and Dixie went to see Sophia but I couldn't bring myself to. Not as I know who most likely did this to her. Or the group that did this to her.  
As they entered the bay Sophia was on, I slyly took a few steps back before running down the corridor, through the main reception and out of the main entrance.

I ran down the pavement, street after street. Once I had reached the park which was just around the corner from our house, I took a deep breath before continuing. I saw the group I was after so decided to pull myself together before walking over to them.  
"Look who it is!" Harry said, getting Karla, Jessica and Lisa's attention.  
"I take it you and your family got our note." Karla said, giving a giggle at the end.  
"Yeah. Though luckily, I walked in the house just as they found it so they know it was a lie." I answered sternly, my voice raised near the end.  
"They didn't believe the note then?" Lisa asked, stepping forwards to face me.  
"No." I answered, on the verge of shouting.  
"Well. Maybe they should have. Seeing as they aren't gonna know what's going on now." Lisa said.  
"What are you-" I didn't get a chance to finish as I was punched across the face.  
Before I had a chance to react I ran. I sprinted back the way I came, them following me the entire way until I ran towards the hospital entrance. Then they scarpered.

I ran through the entrance and wasn't looking where I was going so before I knew it crashed to the floor where I'd hit someone.  
"Woah! Careful there dude!" The man said.  
I looked up to see Cal staring at me.  
"Oh, John. Hey." Cal said, giving me a hand so I could get up.  
"Hi. Sorry I ran into you. I was in a bit of a hurry." I answered.  
"I could tell. What happened to your lip?" He asked curiously.  
I put my hand up to my lip and flinched when I touched it and pain shot through my lower lip. When I pulled my finger away I noticed blood on the tip of my finger.  
"I-um…I was sorting out some mess." I answered.  
I tried not to go into too much detail as I knew he would tell Dixie and Dad and I knew Sophia didn't want that or she would have already said something.  
"Your mess?" He asked, guiding me towards a cubicle. "Hop on the bed for me." He added.  
I did as he said before answering his question.  
"No. Sophia's mess." I replied.  
"How could an innocent girl like Sophia get in a mess that meant you had to sort it out and end up with a bust lip? Why did you come here anyway? Wouldn't you go home?" He asked. Gosh, so any questions.  
"I knew who hurt Sophia so I decided to try and end it. I ran here cause its where Dad, Dixie and Sophia are." I answered.  
"They hurt Sophia!?" He said, nearly shouting. I nodded.  
"Is she ok?" He asked, sounding more worried than pissed now.  
Cal was like family to us. He would always help us and stick up for us if we had problems, especially when it came to Sophia.  
"She's – um…here. I don't know how she is. Dixie and Dad are with her and Ethan and Lily are looking after her." I said, filling him in a little.  
Cal started sorting out my lip and there was an awkward silence while he did it.  
"Why did the hurt her?" He asked, while wiping my lip clean of blood.  
"I don't know…" I whispered.  
Why didn't Sophia tell me she was in some mess? I would have helped her. She could have come to me! God, I'm a rubbish brother if she doesn't think I can protect her.  
"But you knew who did it." Cal stated.  
"Yeah…I knew who did it! Doesn't mean I know why!" I yelled.  
I really didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted Cal to clean me up and let me go to Sophia. She needed me and I needed her.  
Nearly 10 minutes later Cal had sorted my lip and let me go and see Sophia. I went there with Cal closely in tow.  
When we arrived I looked into the bay to see Sophia was awake but she didn't look like she wanted to talk. Dixie and Dad turned to see me and Cal and he signalled for the two of them to step outside, obviously to talk about what I had said.  
I on the other hand went to see Sophia.  
I sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were in some mess?" I whispered into her ear.  
"I was scared…" She replied.  
I could see the fear in her eyes which killed me. I'd never seen Sophia this way before. She was always so brave and confident, especially when it came to her sharing her feelings and emotions. Right now, she seemed like a different person.

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

After a long talk later, I had told John what he thought was everything. I had actually just told him the minor details. I couldn't let him know the hell going on in my life. I didn't want to get him dragged onto this. Tough, judging by his lip he had decided to get involved.  
"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone!" I ordered in a whisper.  
"I won't." He replied.  
We hugged each other for a little while longer until Dad, Dixie and Cal came in.

* * *

**What did we all think of the chapter? Should Sophia have told John the truth rather than lying? What has Cal told Jeff and Dixie?  
Find out soon!** 3


	11. Staying with Lily and Ethan

**Hey guy's thanks for being patient with our updates as Rachel told you we are kinda busy as it is nearing end of the school/ college term. Please keep reviewing as we like to know your ideas.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**[John's POV]**

What! I couldn't believe what she had told me. How the black eye was from the girls and that they had been harassing her at school. I knew there was more that she wasn't saying, but I didn't mind because they had now involved me by trying to get me into trouble and look like it was my fault she was in here. We just finished talking when Dad, Cal and Dixie entered the cubicle. Cal's face told me everything. _He had told them what I said in confidence._

**[Sophia's POV]**

The look on John's face when Dad and Dixie came back in with Cal told me everything. I got out of the bed not even caring that my head feels like I've got a headache from hell. I ignore the shouts coming from the direction I left and head to the staffroom after I saw Lily and Ethan go in there.

_You see the thing is since I've been down here, Lily's been more of a friend to me and looked after me through everything but she is the only one really who knows what is going on with the bullying because of the black eye I had received._

"Lily. Can I have a word?" I asked closing the staffroom door.

"Sure Sophia, take a seat." Lily replied to me and patting the chair next to her. Ethan came and sat down too.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked rather concerned at the bandage which was now wrapped around her head.

"I've just had enough, the arguing telling secrets that aren't even yours I'm just so frustrated." I replied getting rather agitated knocking a mug flying off of the table and onto the floor. I then just broke down into tears.

**[End of POV]**

**[Lily's POV]**

I just couldn't believe it here I was with Jeff's strong and lovable daughter who was hugging me, _broken._

I looked at Ethan and mouthed for him to get Jeff as well as a counsellor.

Apon Ethan exiting, I pulled Sophia into a bigger hug and whispered to her; "Everything's going to be okay." Obviously knowing that it won't

**[End of POV]**

Ethan made his way out of the staffroom and headed over to the cubicle where Jeff, Dixie, John and Cal were standing.

"Lily's with her now, she has asked me to call a counsellor down to talk to her so we need to wait for 15 minutes.

[Sophia POV]

I stopped crying and looked up. Out of all the staff in the hospital, this was the one and only one who I trusted to help me through this. My thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door and a young woman with curly blonde hair, rather short in her early 20's walked in.

"Hi. I'm Fiona Simpson, I'm the children's counsellor and you must be Sophia Collier." Fiona spoke rather cheery, great; I thought another reason to want to kill myself.

After a long 15 minutes I had rather enjoyed talking about my feelings and everything else and we had come to a trial idea, we was going to see how it went me staying at Lily and Ethan's house for a week and then have another meeting including Dad and Dixie.

I thanked Fiona and shook her hand as she walked out the door before going to make some cuppa teas with the kettle.

It was six o'clock and we had just arrived at Lily's house I climbed out of Dad's car and John grabbed my suitcase carrying it to the front door of the apartment. I rang the bell and waited for the door to open revealing Ethan and Lily.

"Ah, Sophia, come right in." Spoke Lily rather excited.

I entered and Ethan took my case. In my heart I was rather happy to be away from my room but I was also sad as it still meant that I had to go to school, although, I'm not allowed outside and I'm still on strong pain killers for the horrendous headaches.

"Lily sorted out the back room; we didn't know what your favourite colour was so I hope the bedding is ok." Ethan spoke to me showing me upstairs to where I was staying for the week.

The room was medium sized with a double bed, walk in wardrobe, desk, and chest of drawers. I looked at the bedding it was pink and baby blue with loads of Chinese flowers on, a bit like the ones on the walls, it was just truly amazing.

I dumped my suitcase in the corner of the room and then followed the aroma of a Chinese delicacy down the stairs and into the open planned kitchen.

_I knew that I was going to like my short stay here._

* * *

**So, hope you liked the chapter, next time Sophia's first day back to school after being off for a week but Sophia doesn't expect what is coming.**


	12. Back to School

**Apologises for the long wait. As you know, my laptop went for repairs as it decided to break on me (which was just evil). I got it back on Monday and haven't completed it till today as I have been busy (which doesn't even cover it) doing English, Business and Geography coursework. I apologise very much!  
Anyways, enough of me! On with the chapter!**

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

One week later and I was having to go back home. I didn't really want to but Dixie and Dad said that I couldn't stay with Lily and Ethan as they needed space and that I would start to get annoying. I didn't argue as I didn't want to end up in a fight with my family.  
"See you tomorrow afternoon after school." Ethan said. I nodded and we did our 'secret' handshake.  
Then I turned to Lily and she pulled me into a hug before whispering to me.  
"Remember, you are strong. Don't let people put you down. It just shows who's really the weak ones. If you need me or just want to talk, text me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She whispered.  
I pulled out of the hug and nodded.  
"I know. See you tomorrow." I said before leaving with Dixie, Dad and John.

That evening I sat in my room strumming on my guitar. John found it in the attic the other day while I was with Lily and Ethan so he got it out for me. I forgot how much I loved playing it. It took me out of real life and into a fantasy world in my head. I loved it.  
"Sophia! Dinner!" John called from the stairs.  
"Coming!" I shouted back, making sure he heard me.  
I put my guitar down and threw on a jumper before heading downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find one of my favourite things laid out on the table. Pancakes!  
I sat down and quickly started eating them before finishing them 5 times quicker than everyone else.  
"You enjoyed that." Dad commented.  
"My favourite food. How could I not?" I replied rhetorically before giving a giggle.  
Dad laughed at my comment.  
"Well, I hope you didn't stuff yourself. We still have pudding." He said, going over to the cupboard.  
"Which is?" I asked curiously, hoping it would be something else I love.  
"Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream with Strawberries and Cream!" He announced!  
"Hell Yeah!" I shouted in happiness.

The rest of the evening way amazing! Movies, Family chit chat and a spot of monopoly!

**[The Next Day]**

I woke up to my alarm's beeping ringing in my ears.  
"Ugghh…" I groaned, pulling myself out of bed.  
It was 6:30am but it felt so much earlier. I traipsed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower before changing into my uniform. I walked downstairs to see John making us breakfast.  
"Where's Dad and Dixie?" I asked.  
"They got called in to work." He answered.  
"Oh…at this time?" I asked curiously.  
"Yeah. They left just after 5." He responded.  
"Oh…" I said before eating my breakfast.

We both finished in the house and walked to school. We walked halfway together but John met with his girlfriend so I walked on ahead.  
I made it to school and went straight to form as the bell went just after I'd gone to my locker.  
"Morning miss!" I said joyfully.  
"Morning Sophia. How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Much better thanks. How's your week been?" I questioned, making a conversation.  
"Rather quiet actually." She replied.  
"That's good." I answered.  
"Yes it is. Now, please take a seat so I can take the register." She said sweetly.  
"Yes miss." I replied.  
I walked over to my seat, avoiding the feet being poked out to try and trip me up. Today felt like it was going to be a good day.  
I was right. I'd made it to lunchtime and still had a positive attitude!  
I was just walking to my final lesson, R.S, when I was surrounded by the people I feared most in this school. Jessica, Lisa, Karla and a few of their friends. They circled me so I couldn't escape them.

**Dun Dun Daaaaa! What's going to happen next? Find out soon!  
Also, sorry this is a short chapter. This is the second time I've written out the chapter as for some reason it didn't save the first time. Sad Face :(  
Please give us your thoughts and ideas as we love to hear them!**

**Rachel :) xx**


	13. Worst Nightmare

**Well guys as seen it is the start of the May holidays I would update for all of you lovely people. **

**Katie xx**

**[Jessica's POV]**

Why do I pick on Sophia Collier you ask? Well, she has fallen for the man I love, and to top it off she looks like a dog! That's why she deserved everything we gave to her.

[End of POV]

R.S that same day...

I was just walking to my final lesson, I was rather happy as I had escaped a beating all day that was until I was surrounded by the people I feared most in this school. Jessica, Lisa, Karla and a few of their friends. They circled me so I couldn't escape them and pushed me into the girl's loos.

"Oh look at her; she is so pathetic, crying like a baby." Karla laughed before pushing me to the floor.

"Leave me the hell alone. I haven't done anything wrong." I shouted to them but not loud enough as the corridors where silent. I had been with Dad and Dixie for a month now and this was still going on.

Lisa grabbed my hair and dragged me by it right to the toilet and I had no clue they were going to do what they did to me.

Lisa pinned me to the ground with the help of the girls, that's when I spotted him, Karla's brother Luke, he had come towards me.

"Karla, you still better pay me what you said after this." He spoke.

I panicked and tried to get free from the girls hold that was rather tight. I heard the girl's toilet door lock and realised that this whole thing was planned and this is hat Jessica meant by it was going to get worse.

"Stay still you little slut." Lisa said before smacking me really hard around my face that it echoed.

I stayed quiet and shut my eyes, crying I wanted it all to be over quickly so I could go home. Along five minutes later the grip loosened and I shut myself in a cubicle, locking it behind me.

I made myself look more presentable for class before leaving to face the crowd of girls again. Jessica grabbed me.

"That's for being such a whore." Jessica spoke. I could not believe she just burnt my arm with cigarettes yet again.

I exited the toilets and went to the nurse's office. I knocked on the door and entered.

"I'm not feeling well." I informed her. I had looked prior and my face was pale and I was rather warm on my head. "Lily told me that if I stated to feel unwell I had to tell you because of the rick incident last week." I continued.

The nurse took my temperature, "Lily, how long have you felt unwell?" she asked.

"For about 20 minutes." I replied honestly.

"Right, I'll call your dad to see if they can pick you up." She told me.

"Ok." I replied before sitting down on the chairs. 15 minutes had passed and there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Lily entering.

"Jeff sent me; he's stuck on shift and sends his apologies." Lily spoke before guiding me to her car and driving me back to dads. When we arrived, Dixie opened the door and invited Lily in for a cup of tea, which she declined as she had to go out birthday present hunting for Ethan.

I headed upstairs to my room and started running myself a bath, I needed to wash as I felt dirty. After 20 minutes I climbed out of the cold water, emptied it away and then went to my room. I checked to make sure no one was near and took out the blade I had hidden in my desk drawer. I pierced it against my skin several times before putting the blade back where I got it and pulled on my Marvel onezie.

**3 weeks till I die...**

I had been talking to Lily and asked her where I could buy a diary, I wanted something to contain my feelings rather than emailing Lucy James all the time. While waiting for a reply I switched on my laptop and checked my Facebook. I hadn't been on there in a week and was surprised to see the statuses there.

**Jessica Harris**

Hey guys! All those who hate the dog, **Sophia Collier** better like my status. #DogForLife.

34 people like this post.

**Lucy James**

Back off and leave her along, you are worse than Hitler. #KillHitler

56 people like this post.

**Karla Peters**

The lil freaks frend still ain't bakd off! #I'mNoHitler

21 people like this.

**Lily Chao**

Hello Karla and Jessica, I am a police officer at Holby Blue, I have seen all your posts and forwarded them onto child protection team at my work. Can't wait to meet you #Busted

81 people like this.

**Jamie Roberts**

Hello friends of **Sophia Collier**, I go to Sophia's school and have done best to protect Sophia, she has been though hell from the likes of **Jessica Harris**, **Karla Peters **and **Harry Johnson**. I do not like people BULLYING my friend so back off unless you want to meet my friends inside #BeenInYoungOffenders.

You and 58 others like this.

**Jessica Harris**

Jerk! Why tag me? #LoadOfLies

5 people like this

**Lily Chao**

Really?" #WhosLyingNow ^^^^

26 people like this

**Sophia Collier**

Thanks Lily and Jamie, good to know who is real and who is fake.

53 people like this

I felt ecstatic, all these people had liked and were supporting me, including Lily. But how long would this last?

**What did you think please review as always.**


	14. How Much Longer?

**2 weeks till I die…**

I went to school the next day with a buzz. For once, I felt good about myself. People were siding with me and seeing what hell Jessica, Lisa and Karla cause. I walked through the school gates with my head held high and happiness bubbling inside of me. All of this was immediately ruined when Jessica, Lisa and Karla walked through the gates. I jumped behind a bush and hid there for a good five minutes until I was content that they were gone. I brushed the leaves off myself before heading to my locker to grab my science books. I was a little paranoid that someone (a.k.a. someone I hate) was going to jump out at me and do something, but they didn't.  
I made it to my locker and opened it up. When I pulled out my science books a piece of paper fell to the floor. It read:

Sophia, we know you're weak - we've seen the cuts. We know you're scared - we've seen you hiding. There is a free ticket out of this 'hell' we've caused. It's called death and there are many ways you can approach it. One that we have heard of a lot is Suicide. Maybe you should try it.

From, Your Worst Nightmares.

**[Lunchtime]**

So, I got through science slightly paranoid. I got through break a little paranoid. I got through Math rather paranoid and now it was lunch. Can you guess how I felt?  
You got it. EXTREMELY paranoid!

I was walking down the corridor on my way to the canteen when I felt a hand grab me. I was pulled into a nearby classroom and when they let go I turned around, only to see the people I feared most. Jessica, Lisa and Karla.  
"Get our note?" Karla asked smiling.  
"So…what are you gonna do?" Lisa questioned.  
"I-I-…" I stuttered.  
"Aww…cat got your tongue? Girls, how about we give this bitch some encouragement to help with the note." Jessica said. The others nodded enthusiastically. I gulped, taking a step back.  
Jessica and Lisa pinned me to the wall tightly and I could barely move. I struggled and struggled but it was no use. How much longer were they going to make my life hell? I saw Karla tense her hand into a fist shape and I prayed to god that she wasn't going to punch me. Her fist swayed back before swinging towards me and colliding with my face. They dropped me to the floor when they heard the door open. I looked up to see Miss Wiszk staring in horror. The others scarpered before she had a chance to say anything. I quickly scrambled to my feet and legged it out of the classroom. I ran down the corridor and to the main entrance. I didn't care that people were calling my name and telling me to come back. I couldn't deal with them. I just couldn't!  
I ran to the only place I felt safe.  
I pounded on the door, hoping it would open. I went to hit it again when it shot open.  
"Sophia!?" Ethan said in horror. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Where's Lily?" I asked, struggling to speak through my sobs.  
"She went to the shops. How did you know we weren't at Holby?" He questioned.  
"Because Lily invited me here afterschool. Said you guys had a day off." I answered, still struggling to speak.  
"What happened?" He asked worryingly.  
I looked down and started crying.  
"Come inside. Let's get you cleaned up." He said, pulling me in off of the doorstep and heading through to the kitchen.  
"Can you call Lily?" I asked. He nodded before grabbing his phone.

**[Lily's P.O.V]**

I had just paid for the shopping and was heading back to the car when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID to see it was Ethan.  
"Hey. I've just got out the shops and I'm heading back now." I said.  
"How long will you be?" He asked quickly.  
"About 10 minutes." I replied.  
"Can you hurry?" He quizzed.  
"Yes, but Ethan…what's going on? Is everything alright?" I questioned, getting rather worried at the sound of him.  
" Sophia's here. She's pretty bashed about and she's asking for you." He said.  
I didn't say anything. Just hung up, ran to the car and threw the shopping in the boot before driving as fast as I could back to the house.  
I ran up the driveway with the shopping and into the house. I made it to the kitchen to see Sophia sat on the worktop with a bloody face. Ethan was cleaning her up. I dropped the bags on the floor and ran over to her before pulling her into a hug. She immediately broke down and clung onto me tightly.  
"Shh…it's ok." I said, rocking her as if she was a baby.  
I stayed like that until she calmed down before sitting beside her in the worktop.  
"What happened?" I asked, wiping her tear stained cheeks.  
"They attacked me." She sobbed.  
"What… Jessica, Lisa and Karla?" I enquired. She nodded.  
God, I was going to kill those girls.

**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, like and favourite!  
Sorry this chapter took a while. I've been on holiday since Sunday and didn't get back till Thursday. Also, my grandma is in hospital and I have been visiting her every day.  
Thanks to all the amazing support we have had on this FanFiction. We appreciate it Soooo much!**

**Rachel :) xx ****  
**


	15. Disasters come in three

**1 week till I die...**

**[Dixie's POV]**

_It was 6am and I slowly made my way to the kitchen, switching on the kettle and sticking some bread in the toaster. I had to take work off today, along with Jeff so we can go up to Holby High School because of something a teacher witnessed plus the fact that Sophia had stayed at Lily and Ethan's house for a week again, Lily was also coming, something Sophia said about her knowing what's going on too._

**[Jeff's POV]**

_I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock which was set for 6:30am; I turned over to kiss Dixie and noticed she wasn't there. I climbed out of bed and exited our room bumping into John on the landing. "Morning Dad." He spoke rather cheerily before following me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Dixie was taking out some toast from the toaster. "Thought it was you!" she replied to me handing us both plates with our favourite toast topping._

"I'll go and check on Sophia, if that swelling hasn't gone down we are taking her into the ED." Dixie spoke while disappearing.

**[Sophia's POV]**

_I wake up and rub my eyes forgetting about the swelling around my right cornea, the pain hurt and I shrieked. I got out of bed and walked up to my mirror, the swelling was slightly down but my eye had a black bruise surrounding it and my nose was still slightly broken._

_I was rather surprised with the look in my mirror as I looked like a dummy that Frankenstein worked on. There was a knock on the door._

Dixie arrived outside Sophia's room and knocked on the door before walking in. When she arrived inside she noticed that Sophia was now brushing her hair in the mirror. She was dressed. In a white patterned short sleeve t-shirt and she was also wearing shortie dungarees.

"Sophia, you ok?" Dixie asked her and that's when she noticed Sophia's eye.

"Mum, I'm fine." She replied. Since moving in with her father she had decided to call Dixie her mum rather than pretending that she wasn't her step mother.

"Remember after your meeting with the head you are going to the ED with Lily." Dixie informed her.

"Mum, I'm fine honest." Sophia tried to persuade her that she didn't need to go to the Hospital.

"You don't know what damage has been done, and as see as it is the same eye as last time you know there was slight cornea damage." Dixie pointed out rather concerned.

**Holby High School**

It was 8:50am and the Colliers and Lily arrived at the gates of the school, when we entered I spotted Jessica and Karla near the reception area with their parents.

**[Sophia's POV]****  
**_As we entered the gates, John ran off to meet his girl friend and mates. And Jamie Roberts came up to me pulling me into a hug. _

"_Thank god you are ok, Jessica has made my life hell since you haven't been in all week hence..." Jamie spoke and then lifted up his shirt to show alot of dark purple bruising. _

"_How? Why?" I asked unable to speak, a tear rolled down my eye and Jamie pulled me into a hug. _

_He took my hand and we walked down to the Head Teachers office. As we walked her told me how he was in the meeting too as this bruising happened yesterday and the deputy head had walked in when it happened._

Arriving outside the room where the meeting was going to occur, Jeff, Dixie, Lily, Jamie and Sophia all sat facing Jessica, Karla and their parents.

After twenty minutes we all entered not before Karla tried tripping Sophia up to which she moved her foot and replied "Nice Try." Rather smugly.

The meeting got underway and there were a few glances of concern and horror that was passed from both side of grownups/ parents when Miss Wiszk described the scene to which she walked into when Sophia was attacked and then Mr Halls, the Head Teacher asked Lily to talk about Sophia when she found her that day round her house.

**[Lily's POV]**

_I had received a phone call, from my boyfriend Ethan and he told me that lily was at our house, he told me she was in a massive state and that she was hurt._ _I stopped my shopping and came straight home to find Sophia curled up on my kitchen floor shaking and scared. That evening, I picked her off the floor, cleaned her up and made her te_ll me what had happened. That's when I told her after every vile thing, including this note;

_**Sophia, we know you're weak - we've seen the cuts. We know you're scared - we've seen you hiding. There is a free ticket out of this 'hell' we've caused. It's called death and there are many ways you can approach it. One that we have heard of a lot is Suicide. Maybe you should try it.**_

_**From, Your Worst Nightmares.**_

_I told her I won't let her go back to that!_

At this point Jessica's mother stood up and walked out of the room.

"Is she all right Mr Harris?" Mr Hall's asked him

"That writing, it's our Jessica's. Jessica, please tell me I'm just imagining it." Mr Harris spoke.

"SHE STARTED IT! I ONLY FINISHED WHAT SHE STARTED!" Jessica replied close to tears.

**[Sophia's POV]**

_This brought a close to the meeting. Both of the girl's parents came to me and apologised for their daughter's behaviour. _

Next stop for Lily and Sophia was Holby ED, Jeff and Dixie had to go into work now that it was getting on for 12 noon so Lily was looking after me for the rest of the week with Ethan.

**[Sophia POV]**

Arriving at the ED, I climbed off the back of Lily's moped bike and followed Lily through to reception where we qued up. After a while we reached the front.

"Lily how can I help?" asked the man I recognised as Noel.

"Sophia Collier, I need her eye seen to, could you get Cal please?" Lily asked kindly. I heard about Caleb Knight from Ethan, he is his brother and apparently he is a complete prick.

It took five minutes and Cal came out.

"Sophia Collier please." He spoke I got up with Lily and nervously grabbed her hand.

We followed Cal through cubicles and into a small dimly lit room with opharmologist written on the door. We entered. The room wasn't that small it had one table in the middle with a machine for looking at eyes, it also had two chairs either side. Lily stood by the units on the side of the room.

I sat facing Cal and I was absolutely terrified.

"Sophia, look at me, there's nothing to be scared of." Cal gently told me. I looked into the scope and Cal started the examination on my eye.

2:00pm

We arrived back to Lily's house and dad had dropped some of my stuff round there earlier as they were shut in the cupboard under the door. We entered the house and Lily cooked us both a chilli concarne, she had also cooked Ethan some so she put it on a plate, covered it and placed it in the microwave.

I sat at the table after eating a fantastic cooked meal. I put my bag on the table and took out all of the work Jamie had given me that I had missed out on. Lily was really helpful as for the science work she helped me with as I didn't understand and she had left with top marks. Maths was easy as it was all algebra questions which I found easy. The last bit of work was hard, I had to write about the hardest thing I've done in my life, Lily suggested the bullying and leaving Mum and Alan, I agreed and got to work.

'So, now I live in Holby City with Dad, Dixie and John. I have made some amazing friends including a young Chinese woman who is smart called Dr Lily Chao.' Lily read it over after and smiled when she read aloud about herself.

"Wow, Sophia you have a talent for writing there." She told me, this made me smile too.

**Well guys, just looked at the word count and can't believe it is 1,400+. Thanks for reading this chapter and thanks for all of your reviews, the next chapter is when Sophia dies. It may link back to Chapter One, which it is supposed to do. **

**Katie xx**


	16. Ending it all

**[Sophia's P.O.V]**

It was the end of term and boy was I happy. I physically and mentally couldn't face school anymore. Besides the meeting we'd had not long ago about the bullying they weren't giving up on me. They weren't physically bullying me anymore even though I know they really wanted to but they still made me feel like hell inside.  
I walked through the school gates and headed straight to form. Since the meeting Miss Wiszk had let me in form to avoid Jessica, Lisa and Karla. They ditched Jamie as he was on my side and now hung around with Danny. A boy I liked the look of but didn't want to talk to as I was scared to what Jessica, Lisa and Karla may do. For all of those reasons, I headed to my form room straight away.  
Today, no-one was in there when I arrived but I headed in and sat down at my desk. I pulled out the book I was reading: 'Dead Simple' and started reading it.

At break I was sat down on a bench outside when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I flinched before turning around to see Danny stood there.  
"Hey." He said sweetly.  
"Urm – Hi." I replied, curious as to whether this was a trap of some sorts.  
"Listen, Jessica's having a party at hers tonight and my invitation has a +1 so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. You don't have to see Jessica at all. You can just stay with me." He stated.  
I thought for a moment. I mean…if I didn't go I'd probably beat myself up about it as the boy I liked was standing in front of me asking me to go to a party with him! How could I not say no?  
"Ok." I said timidly.  
"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7 if you give me your address." He said politely.  
I ripped a piece of paper put of one of my school books and wrote my address down as well as my phone number – just in case he couldn't find the house.

**7pm that day…**

Mum had helped me get ready. I didn't tell her it was at Jessica's house though as I knew she wouldn't let me go. Danny understood that so if she asked when he arrived it was his party but he was picking me up before it started and we were going to set up.

I nervously paced my room until the doorbell's chime echoed through the house. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. Dad had opened the door to let Danny in while I was coming down.  
"Hey." I said as I walked the last few steps towards him.  
"Hi." He replied, pulling me into a hug.  
I was taken aback by it but accepted it and hugged him back.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yep." I replied, grabbing my bag before opening the front door.  
Mum, Dad and John waved goodbye before shutting the door. Me and Danny walked for about 10 minutes before we reached Jessica's house. The party was already rather busy so when we walked in Jessica, Lisa and Karla didn't notice me. Danny got us some drinks and a plate of food and we sat out on a bench in the garden. The drinks must have been alcoholic as after a few drinks I was feeling a little bit tipsy.  
"Let's have some fun." Danny said before dragging me inside.  
I didn't know what he meant by it but didn't disagree as 1. I was tipsy and 2. Didn't want to be left alone in Jessica's house.  
He pulled me upstairs and into a room before closing the door. He yanked me over to the bed and pushed me onto it so I was lying down. I gave a little giggle as he did all this.  
My mind suddenly started working and I instantly realised what he was trying to do.  
"Danny, I don't think we should-" I started but he cut me off.  
"Now now. This will be fun." He said. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the bed before getting on top of me.  
"Please Danny. I'm not ready for this." I pleaded.  
"Oh but Sophia. I don't care if you're ready." He answered.

**[Dixie's P.O.V]**

I was sat in the lounge watching TV with Jeff and John happily. I looked over to the clock which was hanging on the wall to see it was 10:30pm.  
"Sophia will be home soon." I said, fidgeting around under the covers as I regained comfiness.  
"Yeah." Jeff replied, not really bothered as he was to engrossed in the TV, as was John.  
We were sat around for another 10 minutes until I heard the front door open. I rustling in the hallway, probably where Sophia was taking off her shoes before the sound of footsteps traipsing upstairs.  
"I'll be back." I said, before lifting the blanket off me and heading upstairs to Sophia's room.  
I reached her door which was now shut and knocked on it softly.  
"Sophia?" I said in a quiet tone.  
I received no reply so opened her door to see her whacked out on her bed. She must be so tired, I thought to myself. She was on top of her duvet and I didn't want to wake her so I grabbed a blanket from her wardrobe and draped it over her before kissing her goodnight on the forehead, shutting her curtains and leaving her to get some sleep.

**[Sophia's POV]**

_I woke up the next morning with a headache. Probably cause by the party and alcohol. I walked downstairs when I heard the sound of the letter box, it was 10am. John had gone to meet up with his girlfriend, Mum and dad had gone to work and I had just woken up due to it being the half term now. I picked up the letters and noticed a black envelope that was addressed to me. I slowly opened up the letter and started to read._

_**Dear the ugly slag who goes to our school,**_

_**We heard that you shagged Danny Clark, what sort of freak shags someone who you only knew for a week. HAHA! We set you up with him. Anyway FREAK, what we wanted to say is it doesn't matter how many times you cut, we ain't giving up on you.**_

_**If you want us to leave you alone then, you better take MY advice and top yourself!**_

_**Love From,**_

_**You know who! Xxxxx**_

_I ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards pulling out draws to find what I wanted. No luck. I ran upstairs and started going through the bathroom cupboard, I took out the two boxes of pills and my blade that I had hidden on top of the cupboard. I entered my room and set up my laptop before composing a note to Mum, Dad, John and an email to Lily which said one word Sorry..._

_I had set up the video on the stand in front of me. The pills and shaver blade on my bed side table. I hit record and begin my video for Dad to find when I'm gone._

**End of POV**

Sophia Collier, 15 years old and Jeff's daughter. She was always known as strong and big hearted by her parents and John, her brother. But here she was sitting on her bed. Destroyed by some of her so called friends.

Sophia nervously hit the recording button on her camcorder; she had mascara stains under her eyes. "Mum and Dad. By the time you watch this I'll be gone. She started. Two months ago when I started Holby High School, I became a target of bullying. The injuries I had sustained, you know... the head injury, burns, broken bones. They were no accident. Then I met this boy at school, he was in the year above. We got together and my world seemed fine but then of course at the party I went to last night, he took me upstairs and did some unthinkable things. I think that, well, what I'm trying to say is good bye and please take care of John." Sophia spoke before hitting the stop button and breaking down into tears.

She picked up the blade that was next to her and cut into her wrist several times, making her feel more faint each time. After she stopped she went for the pills but couldn't bring herself to take them. Instead she just took the razor and attacked her other arm. Next thing that happened was darkness. SHE HAD CUT TOO DEEP TOO MANY TIMES.

**Wow this is a long chapter. 1455 words!  
So…I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let us know what you think.**

**Rachel :) xx**


	17. Grieving

**Hey guys, so writing this next chapter when I'm in college, WHOOPS! Katie xx**

**Holby City ED**

Lily was on her way to the staffroom with her books and laptop to do her F2 revision during her break. She sat down in her usual spot and Ethan handed her a cup of tea, he had been helping her so they sat together.

**[Lily's POV]**

_I switched on my laptop and waited three minutes for it to load up. I opened up the internet and logged onto my email to receive the work Connie had sent me. One email hit me;_

**SophiaCollier98 .uk**

**Subject: Sorry…..**

_I opened it up curiously and read every single word. Ethan looked at me and asked; "Lily, what's up?" I got out of my seat, many of the staff staring and I walked over to Jeff who was standing talking to Noel, _

"_Jeff." I spoke and the team all looked at me. _

"_You ok Lily? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jeff asked._

"_It's Sophia," I started, "I think she has done something stupid." I finished._

_We both ran outside and Jeff ran to Dixie who was waiting in the Ambulance Bay, followed by Lily, in her Holby City Hospital Jumper. "We'll explain on the way." I spoke as Dixie shut the doors to the back of the Ambulance before climbing into the passenger side._

"_Jeff, where are we going?" Dixie asked rather concerned._

"_To ours, ring John and tell him to meet us at the hospital, it's Sophia." Jeff spoke and said nothing more._

**Collier Household.**

The atmosphere was weary and tense in the Collier House, there was no movement and the only light source was coming from the laptop that was still on the video source in Sophia's room.

When Lily turned up with Jeff and Dixie John was on the front step, the door was wide open and he was crying. "John." Jeff spoke heading over to his emotional son.

"It's Sophia, she, she killed herself." John spoke before breaking down more.

Lily pulled herself together and spoke. "Right we get her in the Ambulance and we drive her to the ED, we can get her pronounced at the ED, I'm too close to this matter."

Dixie nodded before grabbing the bed and two blankets and heading inside with Lily, when they entered the room they saw the blood stained sheets and empty pill packets.

**[Lily's POV]**

_Dixie exited the room, too in shock to deal with the scene that had now folded. I put on some gloves and bandaged up Sophia's wrists. I next scooped up Sophia and laid her on the bed; I covered her body with the blankets and then strapped her to the trolley before wheeling her out of the room. _

_Dixie came back upstairs to help me get the body down, when we did I wheeled it to the front door and outside to the Ambulance, with the help of Jeff, we loaded her up inside and all boarded. John got in the back with me and the journey back to the ED was silent._

_After a long ten minutes we arrived outside the ED and Dixie ran inside to get Connie to call it. Jeff had taken John over to the quiet garden leaving me alone with Sophia. I sat there thinking why would she do something so stupid? A few tear slipped from my eyes. She had been so happy recently mostly because the girls hassling her had stopped. Then I remembered... The Note... I pulled it out my pocket and opened it up, when I opened it I spotted the smaller letter addressed to Sophia and realised what had happened._

**[Dixie's POV]**

_I ran through the ED and to the Staffroom where I knew most of the staff would be, upon entering, I stood leaning over to catch my breath. "Connie can you come and pronounce a death?" I asked. "I thought Lily was with you? Couldn't she do it?" Connie smartly replied. I looked down and let out a deep breath before replying. "She can't because she is close to the body," I started, "Its Jeff's daughter, it looks like... It looks like she killed herself." I replied before breaking down in front of my friends._

Rita went to Dixie and pulled her into a friendly hug. Meanwhile, Connie, Robyn, Noel and Ethan all headed outside to Jeff, John, Lily and Sophia. When they got out they saw Lily she had had a complete break down and was just staring into space.

**[Ethan's POV]**

_I noticed the way Lily that was, she was in shock. I climbed into the back of the Ambulance and pulled her into my chest, her eyes were glassy and her cheeks a dark pink. I walked her out of the Ambulance and then led her into the ED. Staff were looking at her and Zoe came over to me to help get Lily to cubicles. "Is she alright?" She asked me. "Zoe, she is in shock, we need to get her to cubicles, on oxygen and then monitor her closely, if we don't she could die." I replied. Zoe nodded before helping me get her to a cubicle._

Outside the ED, Connie boarded the Ambulance and uncovered her top half to get a pulse from both her wrist and neck. Connie and Robyn both gasped as they saw the bandages that had been quickly wound around. Robyn looked at the notes Lily had written and then picked up the offending items that were used. "Poor girl." She simply spoke before covering her up and helping Connie get the trolley off of the Ambulance and to Max and another porter, who were taking her to the Morgue.

**Authors Note: Hey guys w****e would just like to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and we can't believe the number of views to this fan fiction we have; 662 and counting. Please review as we don't seem to be getting many now, all advice is wanted. Thanks Katie and Rachel xx**


End file.
